1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a computing device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a computing device and a control method thereof to move and display a user interface (UI) item according to a user's touch input.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a computing device such as tablet PCs, smart phones and smart pads including a touch screen has been widely used. Such a touch-based computing device moves and displays a user interface (UI) item according to a user's touch input. In the case of a plurality UI items, the computing device displays UI items as many as displayable on a screen, and scrolls the UI items shown in a predetermined direction according to the user's touch input and sequentially displays other UI items which have been displayed yet. However, if the UI items are not scrolled any more (i.e., that there are no additional UI items to be displayed by additional touch input from a user in the predetermined direction), a user needs to be informed of such a fact so as not to touch the screen unnecessarily.